Kenya's blog!
by SeeUChan 3
Summary: Kenya has started a blog! ask her anything! PM ME ALL QUESTIONS! Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone!

I'm the republic of Kenya!But you guys can call me Shelia!I Though that is was about time that I started a blog and here I am! Well leave Me anything!

From,

Kenya/ Shelia

Here is a bit of info About me! :

Name: Aaliyah "Sheila" Marowbi

Age: 19

Birthday: December 12, 1963

Friends: America, England (sometimes),Canada, China Denmark,Finland, Russia,Ethiopia,Tanzania, Uganda,Mexico,India,Pakistan, Saudi Arabia, Israel,Greece, Turkey and Italy.

Enemies: Somalia (Sometimes...),Sudan, Portugal

Appearance: Kenya has brown eyes and brunette dreadlocks. She usually wears her Miltary uniform or she would be dressed in safari attaire. kenya has stiches on her left schoulder from the mau-mau uprising and on her right Wrist from The shifta war (This is why her and Somalia aren't really good friends..).

personaity: Kenya is a very kind person and is very caring of her likes to go on a lot of safari's with her pet cheeta Who she has had as a she also works very hard and tries to do what is best for her contry.

Likes:Going on Safaris with rafiki(Her cheetah),Driking tea,farming,having fun with her freinds.

dislikes: disapoitng others And Poachers.

History of Kenya:Kenya was born around the 8th century. she was found And raised by a group of Migrating Arabians. later in the 14th century ,Portugal adopted kenya .Years later Portugal abandond her and was Latter found again and colonized by England. in 1963 Kenya Got her independence. she then joined the united nations and commonwealth of nations.

Relationships with other countries:

Grecce- She has a good friendship with Greece and have worked together Many times.

England- She gets along with him sometimes and really doesn't like Him.

turkey- The two are friends.

Finland- they are good friends. Finland recognized her independence.

America- She has a Very frendly relationship with America. The two have been friends since her independence.

Denmark-Another one of Kenya's good friends since independence.

India-She has khow him for a very long time. He has a house in kenya.

China-They Have been friends since her independence. She once went to visit him.

Canada-She is freinds with canada. They are both in the commonwealth of nations together.

Hello everyone!

I did a blog for Kenya! So..Yeah! leave any questions By PMing Me! I WILL NOT ANSWER QUESTIONS IN THE COMENTS! Thank you!

SeeUChan 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!

Today I have letters from Mr. Sweden and Edmonton!

Hello Ms. Kenya,

It's nice to meet you. I hope you aren't scared of me...most people are.

Anyways, I have a few questions for you if you don't mind.

What is it like living in a warm climate? It's cold here most of the year.

What do you like to do for fun?

What's your favorite food?

Well, I hope we get a chance to talk sometime. You seem nice.

Sincerely,

Sweden

Hello Mr. Sweden!

It's really nice to meet you also!Mr. Denmark has told Me a bit about you! Huh!Why would people think that?Ok! Usually when living right on the equator. It's pretty hot, but Im use to it!I'm Shure the tourists would be hot as soon as the step out of the door! We'll usually I go on safari rides with rafiki my pet cheetah Or I would be in Narobi's Markets Looking at the people trading and selling!Oh my favorite food! Nayama Choma! it's a dish with rosted meat and other I would love to see you Again!

From,

Kenya/Sheila

Dear Kenya,

Hey, this is Edmonton speaking! I know we haven't spoken in about twenty years, so how's life been for you? *deadpans* I still don't know how you avoid teaching at all those schools... at least they're as insane as we all are! So, got to go now, Greenland's calling me. Don't let the perverts get you! With hidden cameras and blackmail,

Fiona Onix-wing (Edmonton)

Hello Fiona!

Oh it has been long! I've been fine! Honestly I just do! I can't Do that some times because I'm usually busy!I'll try my best!

From,

Kenya/Shelia

Keep the letters coming guys!

SeeUChan 3


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone!

here is some more questions from Mr. Sweden!

Ms. Kenya,

Really? Mathias told you about me? And he wasn't insulting me behind my back again? What is this blasphamy?!

I don't think you would like the cold...I'm used to it. My body is adapted to the extreme cold, so I don't do well in warm countries...

That sounds like an interesting food. I would try it, but the only meat I eat is fish.

I've never been to that kind of market before. It sounds like fun!

You have a pet leopard? Isn't that kind of dangerous?

I have to go, sorry. My stupid brother is drunk again and I have to go get him from the bar. *sigh*

Do you have any siblings?

Sincerely,

Sweden

Hi!,

Yes he has!He has not!Ok! Oh cool! what type of fish do you have up there? yes it is! Kinda but i kinda live near wild animals so yeah! besides! Cousin Cameroon has a pet lion!*giggles* Tell him i said hello ok! Oh yes many siblings! Be glad you only have a few!

from,

Sheila/ Kenya

Hum. well looks like i did it today instead of tomorrow! well yeah! luckily i have my dads tablet so now i can update a bit more often! well see you all later!

~ SeeUChan 3


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone!

I have another letter from Mr. sweden today!

Ms. Kenya,

Yeah, he's usually not so kind to me.

There are so many fish. Too many to list out. Check Wikipedia. I don't trust any other meat, especially not after reading "the Jungle" by Upton Sinclair.

How many siblings do you have? I only have Mathias, but then Norway and Iceland could be half-brothers, as could Germany and Prussia. But as far as I know it's just Mathias and I. Though he causes enough trouble for 10 little brothers or sisters, but he's older than me.

I live in the middle of nowhere in northern Sweden. Occasionally there are animals. But mostly just an annoying Dane.

That doesn't seem like a safe pet, though at least the lion doesn't talk like a gangster and swear worse than South Italy like Iceland's puffin does.

Hello!

Really!? Oh! Cool! What is your favorite? Is it a scary book? Sounds awesome!

Oh Im shure it must be really busy with him around!

Oh interesting! But that must suck not having much time to yourself!

Yeah!Kokolo is a very nice lion!

From,

Kenya/Shelia


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Ms. Kenya,

I can't choose a favorite. "The Jungle" is only scary because it's true. It's not horror. Upton Sinclair was what was called a "muckraker" which basically means he was an activist devoted to exposing the disgusting meat industry.

He causes a lot of trouble.

Between the paperwork my boss gives me and my annoying brother, I don't have much free time. Then add Sealand and Ladonia into the picture.

Mr. Puffin is kind of creepy.

Sincerely,  
Sweden

Hi!

Ah!I see why now! I Shure he dose!He causes so much trouble!

Wow!Im shure its is really busy with the two of them around!especially sealand!

He is! I saw him with iceland one day.

Kenya/sheila


	6. Chapter 6

Hello evreyone another letter!

Ms. Kenya,

Meat isn't even essential to the human body...people consume so much meat and dairy products that it's harming their health.

I have very little free time.

What's more disturbing is that Mr. Puffin talks, and not only does he talk, but he talks in a mafia voice. He swears more than South Italy on a bad day. And that's saying something.

Stay safe, it's a dangerous world out there for Women of Color, unfortunetly.

Sincerely,

Berwald Oxenstierna, personification of Sweden

Hi,

Maby I could cut down on the meat..

Aw! That sucks.

Woah.. that sounds like a lot of cussing!

Thank you for your concern and I will!

Kenya /sheila


End file.
